Off Limits
by softballgirl9
Summary: Peter has a little sister that he doesn't want Neal to get to know, but his sister has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea for a while and I have some chapters already written after this one, so please let me know what you think. I don't have a beta, so all of my mistakes are my own. Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar.

"Peter!" I called out to my brother, who stood looking very confused at the baggage claim.

"Christina! It's so great to see you! It's been too long" my brother said as he gave me a bear hug.

"Yeah, work's kept me pretty busy, but I finally got enough vacation days to come visit my big brother. Hey, where's El?"

Peter smirked at me. "She has a surprise waiting for you back at the house"

"Greeeat" I mumbled under my breath.

As much as I adored my sister in law, she was known for her over the top surprises. Peter and I collected my luggage and went out to his car. I hadn't been out to visit my brother or his wife in about two years, so we had a lot of catching up to do. We pulled up to my brother's house and I practically jumped out of the car. I couldn't wait to see his wife, Elizabeth. Even though we were not related by blood, El and I considered ourselves sisters. She was my best friend, and we told each other everything. At least, that was what I thought until she opened the door to greet me.

"You...you're...you're...pregnant?!" I stammered with my mouth wide open, staring at my sister in laws small, but visible, baby bump.

El laughed at my bewilderment. "You got it sweetie, three months along! Now get over here and give me a hug! It's been way too long!"

After I got over my initial shock, I started to get angry.

"Elizabeth Burke. You mean to tell me that you knew you were pregnant for THREE WHOLE MONTHS and you didn't tell me!?"

El still smiled at me. "Well, I was going to tell you as soon as we found out, but then Peter said you were going to come out and visit us, so i thought it would be better to tell you, well, show you, in person!"

I realized then I was too excited at the prospect of becoming an aunt to stay mad at El. I ran up the steps and gave her a hug, making sure to be gentle around the tiny bulge in her stomach. "I'm going to be an aunt!" I exclaimed happily, "El, this is the best surprise ever!

"I know!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Now come in so we can talk, I missed you so much, you have no idea! Peter will bring in your bags".

El and I sat and talked as Peter carried in my multiple bags, grumbling about how heavy they were, and how I probably had packed my entire wardrobe. I just gave my big brother the most innocent smile I could, and said in my cutest voice, "Thank you, Petey". Elizabeth and I were sent into a fit of giggles at this childhood nickname as Peter rolled his eyes at me. Then, a voice said from the doorway. "What's so funny?"

I turned to face the doorway, where I saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life, with electrifying blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point, I've chosen to ignore Neal running away. All mistakes are my own and I do not own White Collar.

The beautiful man walked through the door. "Hi, Elizabeth" said the man with a smile. Then he turned to me, flashed the most charming smile I had ever seen, and offered me his outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm Neal Caffrey. And you are?"

"I'm..."

"She's no one you need to be concerned with" growled my brother from the stairs. "Caffrey, I told you to wait for me outside!"

Neal gave my brother an innocent shrug. "I got bored. Oh, and usually I'm not so good with listening to directions. So you're really not going to let me know who the lovely woman sitting on the couch is?"

"That's none of your-" my brother started to say.

"Peter!" I said as I rolled my eyes. If the very attractive Neal Caffrey was so curious as to whom I was, why deny him the information? "

"I'm Peter's sister, Christina Burke" I said, flashing him the biggest smile I could. "So you're the Neal Caffrey my brother spent three years chasing?"

"The one and only" he said, taking his adorable fedora off and giving a dramatic bow. I raised my eyebrow at him, and started clapping my hands in the most sarcastic way I could.

"That's enough you two. Caffrey, let's go, we have a case to work on"

"Bye Elizabeth, bye Christina. I hope to see you again soon" With that, he flipped his fedora onto his head and walked out, but not before throwing a flirtatious wink in my direction.

Peter was still grumbling under his breath when he came over to give El a kiss goodbye.

He looked at me and said, "Christina, I know he's good looking and charming, but I don't want you to get to know him, ohkay?"

"Peter, I'm a big girl and I am perfectly capable of handling myself. A little harmless flirting doesn't mean anything, so calm down".

"Christina, please, we can talk more when I get home. Just, please."

I saw how concerned my brother was and I decided to humor him.

"Peter, relax, ohkay? I just can't believe I just got here and you're already ditching me for work" I said with a smile. "Go and catch the bad guys"

My brother finally relaxed and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you two when I get home. El, make sure she behaves, ohkay?"

"I will, Hon. Now go, it's girl time!"

Peter laughed and walked out the door.

As soon as Peter was out of earshot, I turn to my sister in law.

"OHMYGOD El. How could you not tell me that Neal Caffrey was so insanely gorgeous!? Did you see his face? His eyes..I can't even..."

"Sweetie! Yes, ohkay, I'll admit it. Neal is very attractive. But remember, he is a con man."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact the he is the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on."

"Christina, there are more important things in a relationship than looks, like trust-"

"Woah Woah _WOAH_ El! Slow down, I never said anything about a relationship! I just was pointing out how unbelievably attractive he was. Oh, and why didn't Peter want him to know who I was?"

"Really, Christina? Have you seen yourself? The fact that you're gorgeous combined with the fact that you're Peter's little sister... Neal always wants what he knows he can't have. And right now, I guarantee Peter is lecturing him about how you're off limits, and that will make him want you even more."

"Back up, when did we establish that Neal wanted me? Ohkay, we flirted a bit, but come on El, why would Neal Caffrey, want me of all people? Can we please just drop this and talk about something else? How excited are you to be a mom?"

I knew Peter would want to bring Neal up again tonight, so I might as well hold that off for as long as I could.

"You should have seen Peter's face when I told him!" El started. "He turned white, like bright white. He was so nervous! He still is. I mean I am too. But I can't tell Peter that! Then he'll get even more nervous. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid. What if-"

"El. If there is one thing I know for sure, it's that you and Peter will be excellent parents. No new parents know exactly how to raise a baby. You and Peter are two of the most loving people I have ever met, and if you love that baby with half of the love I know you're both capable of, you can't go wrong."

"You always know just what to say" El said while giving me a giant hug.

Just then, El's phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hey Hon! What? Really? You want to? Ohkaaaay... Well, we'll be over around six then. Love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"It's your lucky day. Your little boytoy has invited all of us to dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Neal, you have a lovely home. Here, we brought some wine."

Neal graciously accepted the bottle and said, "It's great to see you again Christina. Elizabeth, you look lovely, as usual. Peter's over there, if you want to go see him."

"Thanks, Neal." before going in to see Peter, El shot me a warning glare, reminding me of what we had spoken about earlier.

"So Christina, Peter tells me you're from Boston. But that's all he told me. Care to tell me a little more about yourself?"

"Well, I'm a corporate attorney in Boston. Graduated from Harvard Law and then jumped right into working at the firm I'm at now, and I've been there for about a year now."

"Harvard Law? That's pretty impressive. So tell me, what do you like to do besides working?"

"Well in my free time, I enjoy piña coladas and getting caught in the rain" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"What a coincidence, so do I!" exclaimed Neal. "How about this, next time it rains, you let me take you out for drinks?"

"My my Mr. Caffrey, a bit forward aren't we? We've known each other for a few hours and you're already asking me on a date?"

"You must think I have no manners whatsoever Ms. Burke!" said Neal with a glimmer in his eye. "I was simply requesting the gathering of two acquaintances, trying to learn more about each other."

"Well in that case" I said, reaching for my business card in my purse, "Call me next time it rains".

Neal smiled, and was about to say something else, when Peter came over to us.

Peter looked at us suspiciously.

"What are you two doing over here?"

"Just talking", I said casually.

"I better go check on dinner", Neal said quickly.

When Neal disappeared into the kitchen, Peter turned to me.

"Christina, I saw you give Neal your card. Why do you never listen to me?"

"Peter, we were just talking about going for drinks. We're not going off and eloping".

"Christina", said Peter with a sigh, "he's a con man, and he's damn good at what he does. I don't want you to get involved with him and end up getting hurt."

"Jesus, Peter. We're not kids anymore. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. I appreciate your concern, but I don't need it."

With that, I stormed off into the kitchen to see Neal.

"Thanks a ton Caffrey, you got me in trouble" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiled at me and said, "I promise, it will be worth it".

Wow, he was charming. Just then, Elizabeth and Peter came into the kitchen to help with dinner.

Neal gave me another flirty wink before turning back to the stove.

"So Neal", Elizabeth said, "What's for dinner?"

"You'll just have to wait and be surprised. Now it's almost done, so why don't you three go and sit down, and I'll be out with the food in a minute.

El, Peter, and I sat around the beautifully set table in awkward silence. Peter was obviously still fuming, I was just annoyed, and poor El just sat there.

"Almost done in here!" called Neal from the kitchen.

El sighed, "Guys, c'mon. We can talk about this when we get home. For now, both of you just put on a happy face and enjoy dinner."

"Oh, I most certainly will. It's him you have to worry about", I said, nodding my head at my brother.

"Hey!" said Peter. "I-"

"Wow" Neal interjected as he approached the table. "Is this what your family dinners were like as kids?"

"Pretty much" I said.

Neal just shook his head. After that, we dug in to his delicious chicken risotto and made small talk. I don't know how many lawyer jokes Neal made, but at least they relaxed Peter a little bit. But still, Peter would look up from his meal, look at me, look at Neal, and shake his head and purse his lips.

After dinner we sat around and talked more. We all seemed to have a good time, but I swear Neal had the most fun. He subtly flirted with me the whole night. Peter was too oblivious to catch on, but not Elizabeth. Every flirty remark, every "accidental" arm bumping, none of it got past my sister in law. We said our good byes, and when Elizabeth and Peter turned to go out the door, Neal whispered in my ear, "I'm not forgetting about those drinks." It gave me the chills.

I basically had a date with the world's sexiest con man. Now the only problem would be making sure my brother didn't try and stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ride home was brutal. Peter kept telling me how Neal was "not to be trusted" and "he would end up hurting me in the end" and how Peter "didn't want to have to send him back to jail for breaking my heart". I finally had it.

"Peter." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "I do not need you to be so worried about me. I am a grown woman. I've had my fair share of heart breaks and I know how to deal with it. Who I decide to date is in no way any of your business. I didn't even say I wanted to date Neal; I just want to see where this goes."

"Christina, you're my little sister and I can't stand seeing you hurt at all. I couldn't live with myself if I let Neal get close to you, and he ended up breaking your heart. He's a con man and you're...you're my baby sister and you always will be"

"Peter," I sighed, "That's really sweet. I know you care about me, but it's my choice, not yours. I am perfectly aware of Neal's past, and if I want to give it a try, I'll keep that in mind. I'm not a little girl anymore".

"Hon, she's right" said El as she rubbed Peter's arm. "It's sweet that you're so concerned, but Christina has a point. She knows who she's dealing with and who she chooses to get involved with. That's her choice and if she needs us, we'll be here for her."

I locked eyes with Elizabeth in the rearview mirror and mouthed a silent thank you. In return, I got a "we'll talk later".

Oh boy.

That night, El and I lay talking on my bed. For the past hour, we had been talking about the pros and cons of dating a con.

"Sweetie, are you sure that you want to get involved with Neal?" she asked me.

"El, I don't know anything right now. All I know is that I want to give this a shot and give it a chance to turn into something. Neal seems like he's really great. I know who he is and I am fully aware of his past, but I think I like him."

"You sound like your back in high school. 'I think I like him' pfft! What, do you have a crush on Neal Caffrey? " she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Shut up El!" I said, giving her a playful shove. "Just because the cute conman wants to take me out for drinks instead of you!"

"Hmm well I have the sexy FBI agent in the next room… "

"Eww eww EWWW El ohmygod! You are NOT allowed to refer to my brother as sexy! And ugh I don't want to even think about what you two do in the other room! Eww!"

We erupted in a fit of giggles and we couldn't stop laughing.

Peter came in "Keep it down in here you two I'm trying to sleep!"

El and I looked at each other and then smiled.

"Pillow fight!" we both yelled and threw pillows at Peter.

Peter grinned at us and ran out of the room, and El and I cheered in triumph.

"Well, I better get to bed. This baby makes me pretty tired some nights."

"Sure" I said, "blame it on my future niece or nephew. Nice El, nice. Hey, can we go baby shopping tomorrow?"

"Of course!" El said. "Sleep tight honey, love you!"

"Love you too. El? "

"Yeah?"

"I missed you. A lot."

"Aww I missed you too." El said as she bent down to give me a hug. "See you in the morning!"

El walked out and I snuggled under my blankets. Even though Peter still didn't want Neal and I to end up together, he wasn't going to send Neal back to prison if we went out, and that was major progress for my brother.


	5. Sorry Guys!

Hey guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy with school and work and such. I will most likely update this weekend and I'll be sure to make it a long chapter. Sorry!


End file.
